


Until Love Do Us Part

by Alverie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Dubious Consent, Eventual Consent, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Pining Miya Atsumu, Seriously how do i tag, Someone please help suna, Teacher Kageyama Tobio, Yakuza, yakuza miya atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alverie/pseuds/Alverie
Summary: Kageyama Tobio's duty as a teacher is to always protect his students, even if it means becoming a pet to the yakuza leader Miya Atsumu.Miya Atsumu is interested in the feisty blue-eyed teacher who is willing to sacrifice himself for the sake of his student.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 42
Kudos: 303





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I finally wrote AtsuKage fanfic!!  
> This is my first writing a kinda(?) R-rated stuff so please bear with me here. (´;ω;｀)

The first thing he swears to do when he officially became a teacher is to always protect his students.

And god damn it, he would never break the oath.

No matter what.

* * *

Kageyama had only taught Uchida in one class. Uchida is in the basketball club so while he would often see him during volleyball practice, they never interact after school. Uchida seems like a normal student who is popular with his peers but isn’t one to bring attention to himself.

But there’s something wrong with him these days.

And the package he accidentally found with Uchida is only a piece of a much larger puzzle.

Uchida is looking at him fearfully, not that the look is foreign towards him especially towards the new students but looking at Uchida’s face now, he is scared of something even more than getting caught by a mere high school physical education teacher. Kageyama takes a deep breath and tried to loosen up his face. Hinata said that he’d unconsciously frown even more when he’s stressed.

“Uchida, I’m not going to do anything until you tell me your side of the story. So please, talk to me,”

Uchida is still trembling but he takes a deep breath and speaks, his eyes avoiding Kageyama’s, “I have no choice… It’s too late for me…”

Kageyama tensed but he didn’t say anything, letting Uchida talk more.

“It was something small at first. Cigarettes, drinking, magazines… But then it gets worse, and they’re blackmailing me. And now I can’t—I can’t get out of it!”

Uchida starts crying and Kageyama clench his fists tightly as he berates himself for not realizing how troubled one of his students is until it’s too late. Uchida looked at him with teary eyes and his cracked voice broke Kageyama.

“Sensei, please help me…”

* * *

Even surrounded by the various people dressed in black, Kageyama never wavers. At that time, all he can feel is rage, there’s no room for fear. He can feel the tremble in Uchida’s hands as his hands clutched tightly to Kageyama’s shirt. Kageyama tried his best to use his tall stature to hide Uchida as he continues glaring at the obnoxious brown eyes staring at him in amusement.

“What’s this, Riku-kun? You bring your big brother with you now?” the amusement in his eyes quickly disappears, replacing it with a cold look that sends shivers down Kageyama’s spine.

“I thought that I make it very clear to keep your mouth shut,”

Uchida’s whines immediately snapped him out of it as he continues glaring at the smug guy, “I’m Uchida’s teacher. As his teacher, it’s my duty to prevent him from involving any further with the likes of you,”

The others around him laugh at his declaration though he keeps his eyes on the blond-haired man in front of him who is seizing him up. When the man stands up, everyone quietens down, showing how much authority he had on them. The man begins to slowly walk towards Kageyama.

Kageyama was actually quite confident in his fighting abilities but the odds seem to be against him. Nevertheless, his main priority now is to make sure Uchida is safe. Even he won’t be able to win in the fight, he’ll be able to stall enough time for Uchida to escape.

Now that he’s standing right in front of him, Kageyama could see that there isn’t much difference in height between him and the blond-haired man. It’s just his overwhelming presence that makes Kageyama feels small when in front of him. The man hummed before grabbing Kageyama’s chin in his hand without warning and scrutinize his face, unreadable brown eyes boring into glaring ocean blue eyes.

“What did you say your name is again?”

“I didn’t,”

The man laughs and Kageyama suppresses the urge to slap the hand away from his face. Right now, Uchida is still in danger.

“I could always just ask your precious student. Unlike his feisty teacher, the kid could easily do everything I told him to,”

Now that’s his breaking point. The man in front of him just casually threaten his students right in front of him. Grabbing the hand on his chin away from him with a tight grip, Kageyama growls,

“Kageyama Tobio,”

The man’s smirks widen, “Miya Atsumu. Riku-kun’s employer,”

“Not anymore,”

Miya whistles, “How demanding, Tobio-kun. Unfortunately, Riku-kun had already had an agreement with us, isn’t that right, Riku-kun?”

Kageyama immediately covers more of Uchida from Miya’s view, “He’s just a kid. What kind of adult are you to threaten a teenager? Whatever Uchida did to you is also my responsibility as a teacher so don’t put the burden on him,”

Miya’s gaze changes. If before he’s only staring in amusement, there seems to be a hint of curiosity in them now, “What an admirable teacher~ I wish I had someone like you when I was a student, ya know?”

He claps his hand and sends a suspicious bright smile towards Uchida, “Riku-kun! Aren’t you a lucky fella to have such a goody-two-shoes for a teacher? I’m genuinely touched,”

He fakes wiping and tear and Kageyama grit his teeth. Uchida seems to grow even paler as Miya grabbed Kageyama’s wrist in a tight grip and grins leeringly.

“Then from now on, why don’t you take his place as my pet, Tobio- _sensei_?”

The mocking only serves to anger Kageyama more. Without breaking eye contact, Kageyama boldly declares,

“No fucking problem,”

* * *

During high school, most would say that Kageyama is impulsive and quick to temper especially when personally provoked which often results in an awful situation for Kageyama as a result.

Though this time, Kageyama have no regrets.

Uchida is now safe and far away from this nasty crowd. Whenever he would hesitate and looks back at Kageyama, he would glare at him and the boy would scurry away in hurry. After Uchida finally disappears from his sight. Kageyama let out a sigh of relief and smiles.

“Eyes over here, pretty face,”

The smile quickly melts as he glares at Miya who is smiling victoriously. Now Kageyama is surrounded in all angle by Miya’s gang. There’s no escape now.

“Hey, chill with the glare. They won’t do anything to you as long as I didn’t say anything~”

No matter how casual and cheerfully he phrases that, there’s no doubt the subtle threat in his words. Might as well get this over with.

Without missing a beat, Kageyama threw a hard punch towards Miya, catching everyone and especially Miya off guard. Everything is silent for a while before Kageyama feels hands all around him and he was roughly shoved to the ground. Looking at Miya’s stunned face, the usual smirk missing from his face, causes a laugh to broke out of him.

It feels like he’s back in high school.

Miya seems to have snapped out of his trance and kneel in front of Kageyama. It seems that their role has been reversed now with Kageyama grinning and Miya glaring at him.

“You think that’s funny, huh?”

“Absolutely,”

Miya roughly grabbed at his hair and forces their face close together but the grin never left Kageyama’s face. Miya scoffs, “Maybe you weren’t such a goody-two-shoes after all. Clearly, Riku-kun doesn’t take after his teacher,”

Kageyama scowls, “Don’t you fucking speak of his name again,”

The hand on his hair soften a little as it goes lower until it cupped his cheeks, “So your trigger is your students, huh. You’re a really good teacher, Tobio-kun. Not many would punch a yakuza boss right in front of his members just for the sake of their student,”

“Aren’t you a special pet?”

Without warning, Miya’s lips were suddenly on his. Kageyama, in his shock, opens his mouth which gives a chance for Miya’s tongue to slip into his mouth. Kageyama struggles to push the tongue away from his mouth but his lack of experience proves useless against Miya’s tongue. It was getting harder to breathe and though Kageyama was panting heavily, Miya’s confidence grew as his tongue starts getting rougher in his mouth. Getting the timing right, Kageyama roughly bit Miya’s tongue, finally forcing the wretched tongue from his mouth.

He can taste copper in his mouth and he looked up to see Miya smirking as he licks the blood dripping on his chin from his tongue, “And with that, you’re officially my loyal pet,”

Kageyama was still panting before the haze in his mind slowly lifted and he can feel his anger returning tenfold as he begins to struggle from his grip and glared murderously towards Miya.

“What the fuck do you mean?! What the fuck did you do to Uchida, you bastard?!!”

The others struggle to keep their grip on him but Kageyama’s vision is only focused on Miya who blinks before his eyes widen in realization. Miya laughs and at that time, Kageyama wishes he had punch harder on his stupid face or perhaps land a kick on his crotch.

“You don’t need to worry, Tobio-kun. This welcoming ceremony is only special to you. I never lay a hand on your precious students,”

Kageyama’s glare grew darker though his struggle decreases a little, “I don’t believe you,”

“You don’t need to. But know this. Now that I’m releasing Riku-kun, you have to meet your end of the deal, sensei,”

Grabbing Kageyama’s face with both of his hand, his face grew closer and Miya licks the blood dripping from Kageyama’s mouth as Kageyama’s face contorts in disgusts.

“You’re mine now, _sensei_ ~”

* * *

“Ka—Kageyama-sensei!”

Kageyama looked at Uchida who’s shifting on his feet and is avoiding his eyes. Looking at the nervous boy in front him, Kageyama was once again reminded on why he chooses to be a teacher.

“Uchida,”

“Ye—yes, sir!”

Kageyama tried to give out a small smile. Hopefully, those practices with Hinata help him now, “It’s something that I always say at the beginning of the class. When you’re talking to someone, straighten your posture. Look at the person in front of you. By doing that, it’ll be easier to say what you want to say in confidence,”

Uchida take a deep breath and looked at Kageyama in the eye before he bows, surprising Kageyama.

“I’m sorry sensei! And…”

He lifts his head, his eyes glistening in tears, “…thank you, sensei,”

Kageyama can feel himself getting choked up. Those words, being said sincerely by his students made him feel like his journey after all these times worth it.

“I’m just doing my duty as a teacher,”

“But sensei, are you…”

Kageyama smiles, “I’ve handled it. Miya won’t bother you anymore. And if he did, I’ll punch him again,”

Uchida looked at him in shocked and awe, “You… You punched him?”

Kageyama couldn’t contain the proud smirk on his face, “That guy is only big talk. This is nothing,”

“Woah! Sensei you’re so cool!”

Kageyama smiles at the happy face on Uchida. There are no more traces of dread and guilt on his face.

That’s right, it’s all worth it. Not even Miya’s message could ruin Kageyama’s mood today. Kageyama frowns after Uchida left. Knowing that bastard, however, he would always find a way to push Kageyama’s buttons. Kageyama clenched his phone tightly as he read the message.

_‘Meet me again today.’_

* * *

“What’s this, sensei? How could you teach your students if you can’t even handle a little kiss?”

“Nngghh… Shut—shut up!”

Miya’s hand is shamelessly roaming his body under his shirt as Kageyama squirms on his lap and tried to drag the hand away from his body to no avail. Miya’s lips trail over his shoulders, sucking the pale skin as he unbuttons his shirts. Kageyama tried to push Miya’s face away as he gets closer to his neck.

“Stop—Not there—”

Miya chuckles as his hand trail closer towards his nipples, “Surely the students would be curious with the hickeys on their strait-laced teacher, no? Why don’t you show them that their beloved teacher is someone’s property?”

Kageyama snapped as he leans over and roughly bit Miya’s ear, catching the blond-haired man by surprise that the hand trailing his body left to cover his ear. Miya giggles.

“Kinky~ I see that you’re still as feisty as ever, Tobio-kun. Riku-kun would just obediently follow anything I said without any resistance,”

Kageyama grabbed Miya’s collar roughly as he glared at the man who’s holding his hand up in surrender though the smile on his face never wavers, “Got it, got it, no mention of Riku-kun. How could I when there’s an even better pet right in front of me?”

Miya captured his lips and once again their tongues battle for dominance. Kageyama still wasn’t able to win though he never loosens his grip on Miya’s collar. Miya’s hands cupped his cheeks and forced his face closer, deepening the kiss until Kageyama was sure he could feel the tongue in his throat.

“Um, am I bothering something?”

Kageyama immediately releases Miya’s collar though Miya’s hand refuses to budge and seems like forever before Miya finally let go of his face, licking his lips and smirking and the flushing and panting Kageyama before he turns his gaze to the man who looks unperturbed by the display in front of him.

“Well, not anymore. What do you want, Suna?”

Kageyama avoids his gaze from the slanted eyed man who’s looking at him curiously. He feels humiliated to be seen in such position by a stranger but there’s no hiding as Miya’s arm roughly holding his waist, keeping him trapped on Miya’s lap.

“Well, it’s not like I don’t like bothering you but I do appreciate to not see that kind of display in front of me ever again,”

“Then you should’ve knocked!”

The man, Suna remains unamused, “I did. You’re just too busy sucking face with him to hear me knock like four times. Anyway, Kita-san has an assignment for you. He’s on the phone right now,”

Miya immediately straightens up and loosen his grip on Kageyama, giving him chance to escape from his grip though Miya doesn’t seem to mind as he immediately took off running out of the room, leaving a bewildered Kageyama alone with Suna who looked amuse at Miya’s antics before he turned his gaze towards Kageyama. Realizing the state, he’s in, Kageyama fumbles with buttoning his shirt that is slipping off his shoulder.

“So, you’re the infamous new pet, huh? I can see why Atsumu would take an interest in you physically,”

All the humiliation disappears to be replaced with anger and annoyance at the mention of the word ‘pet’. Kageyama nods though avoid looking at Suna who continues to scrutinize him before he chuckles.

“I wish I could’ve been there when you punched him. It’ll be nice to see Atsumu getting punched,”

Kageyama looks at him in surprise, “Isn’t Miya-san your boss? Are you allow to talk about him like that?”

Suna scoffs, “What is he going to do? Murder me?”

The casual remark sends a chill up Kageyama’s spine though Suna doesn’t seem to notice as he continues, “Besides, I don’t see you being meek and submissive either. Maybe that’s why Atsumu hadn’t gotten bored with you even though it’s been what, a week?”

Kageyama grits his teeth, “2 weeks,”

Suna nods, “Well, anyway. You should leave now. When it comes to Kita-san, Atsumu probably won’t be back the whole day. I’ll tell him later when he gets back,”

Kageyama nods and mutters a quiet thanks as he walks past Suna. His eyes catch his reflection on the mirror as he examines his neck. The hickey can still be covered but it’s getting higher on his neck. Kageyama scowls. No matter how many times he warned Miya, the man would just ignore and continue sucking on his neck. Not that he expected the arrogant man to heed his words anyway.

For the first three days after his encounter with Miya Atsumu, he didn’t receive any message from the man and it causes him to be anxious for the longest time before he receives the first message.

It started out light at first, a caress here and there before it moves to groping and sucking his neck. Kageyama has no doubt on what the end goal is and he’ll try his best to prolong it through defiance. Miya too seems to be amused by his defiance so it’s a win-win situation.

* * *

No one hasn’t heard of the Inarizaki Clan; one of the most influential yakuza clan in Japan. Even if Kageyama had heard of them, never in his life Kageyama had felt scared of them given that it’s very unlikely for a high school teacher to cross-path with yakuza. But now not only is he involve with them; it seems that the leader is very interested in fucking with him.

Literally.

He angrily spikes another ball, letting it bounce loudly in the empty gym and took a deep breath. One of the perks of being a physical education teacher is the unlimited access to the gym so that he can relieve his stress whenever he wants, even during exams week where he knows no one would be around.

“I heard from the students that Kageyama-sensei is being his scary self again but boy oh boy this is scarier than the last time,”

Kageyama looked up to see Oikawa Tooru looking at him with a cheeky grin on his face. A long time ago, throughout middle school and high school, he and Oikawa would never have a civil conversation with each other. Oikawa being too petty while Kageyama was easily provoked. Now as fellow teachers at the same school, they have some sort of reluctant friendships and Kageyama couldn’t deny that Oikawa is one of the people he can be honest with.

But he’d die before anyone knew the fact that the Inarizaki Clan’s leader is trying to fuck him.

“Nothing you need to worry about, Oikawa-sensei,”

Oikawa looked at him deadpan though Kageyama ignores him and spiked another ball though this time the ball went outside the line. Oikawa laughs and Kageyama turns to glare at him.

“Chill, Tobio-chan. I’m here because believe it or not, I’m worried you know? Your reputation has been really good these days and I’d hate for you to surpass my popularity among the students,”

Kageyama scoffs, “I wasn’t aware that we have a popularity poll going on,”

“Of course, you didn’t notice,” Oikawa grabbed the ball from Kageyama’s hands before he could spike it, “Your mind is always set on only one thing at a time,”

Kageyama sighs, “What do you want, Oikawa-san?”

Oikawa twirls the ball in his hand, “There’s an interesting rumour lately that Kageyama-sensei had a fight with the yakuza. Sure, it’s cool when the students hear it but it wouldn’t be good if someone heard that a teacher at our school picked a fight with the yakuza,”

“I’m not the one who started it—”

“So, it wasn’t a rumour?”

Kageyama was stunned and all trace of amusement disappear from Oikawa’s face. Oikawa’s casual and friendly demeanour easily hides his much slyer self.

“I know that you’re easily riled up but you’re not the type to recklessly endangered yourself without a solid reason. If you’re in danger Tobio, tell me,”

Kageyama hesitates. Miya made it very clear that their agreement is something that remains private for the sake of Uchida’s safety. The rumours that have been going around probably roots from Uchida but Kageyama had no idea how much truth is in the rumours. Any more words and it might pose danger for Uchida.

“I appreciate your concern Oikawa-san but I’m okay. Everything is settled now,”

Oikawa still looked at him worriedly, “I don’t know if I believe that Tobio-chan. You have a talent in attracting danger and unpleasant people,”

“Like you?”

Oikawa threw the ball at him which Kageyama easily catch, “I’m trying to be a concern senpai here you ungrateful brat,”

“You’re not my senpai anymore, Oikawa-san,”

Oikawa stuck out his tongue at him, “Whatever. I wasted my concern on you when I’m supposed to be on a date right now,”

Kageyama chuckles, “Who’s the unlucky one this time?”

“Shut up. You’re the one who should get out of the gym more and find someone,”

Kageyama frowns but he began to clean up the gym with Oikawa sending snipes at him without helping him every once in a while.

“If only your hand works as hard as your mouth,”

“Hey, I’m not the one making a mess here,”

Kageyama was about to retorts before he saw someone waiting in front of the gate. The man is wearing a cap and sunglasses but Kageyama knew those dyed blonde hair sticking out of the cap. The anger he felt before appear again and Kageyama immediately ran towards him, leaving behind a confused looking Oikawa. Miya notices him and waves at him.

“Oh, Tobio-kun—”

“What are you doing here?”

Miya doesn’t react as Kageyama’s hands clenched the collar of his jacket. Miya smirks.

“You didn’t answer my text,”

“And that gives you permission to come here? You said that you wouldn’t mess with my personal life!”

Miya smiles but it’s cold and mocking, “And that only applies to obedient pets,”

“You fuc—”

“Tobio-chan?”

Kageyama had forgotten that Oikawa was right behind him. Oikawa is now looking at Miya suspiciously though he keeps up a polite smile on his face; the smile he uses on people he doesn’t like.

“Oh? Who’s this? Aren’t you going to introduce me, Tobio-kun?”

Kageyama glared at Miya though Oikawa quickly interjects, “I’m Tobio-chan’s co-worker, Oikawa Tooru. I don’t think Tobio-chan ever mentioned you before,”

Miya grits his teeth at the familiar way Oikawa called Tobio, “Atsumu. I’ve only known Tobio-kun recently so perhaps that’s why,”

Kageyama looked at them nervously. No matter how much he acts out at Miya, he was able to do it only because he was alone. Miya Atsumu is still a yakuza and he had just drag Oikawa into danger the moment he let them meet.

“Miya-san, let’s go,”

They both looked at him in surprise though Kageyama ignores Oikawa’s worried look and grab Miya’s arms to dragged him away.

“Tobio, wait—"

“I’ll see you next week, Oikawa-san,”

He averted his eyes and continue walking with Miya in tow. They walked in silence for a while before Miya suddenly hugged him from behind, surprising Kageyama enough that he almost tripped.

“You didn’t tell me that you’re already taken, Tobio-kun,”

Kageyama scoffs, “Does it matter? And Oikawa-san isn’t my boyfriend,”

Miya hums and Kageyama try to wiggle his way out of the embrace though Miya didn’t loosen his grip.

“I wonder what I would’ve done if my pet is already taken. Your pretty face would be wasted as a mere delivery boy,”

“I didn’t know that yakuza had a code against fucking people in a relationship,”

Miya pouts, “I might do illegal stuff but I still have my moral codes,”

“Really, I wouldn’t have guessed,” he spits the word sarcastically though Miya only chuckles before he releases Kageyama and resorts to putting his arm around his shoulder.

“My world isn’t as black and white as yours, teach. I did what I want and what’s best for the clan but there’s still line I wouldn’t cross,”

“And dragging a kid to do your illegal stuff is still within the line?!” he snapped and this seems to render Miya speechless. They stayed silent until they arrived at the Inarizaki’s house.

Miya’s kiss was rougher today though they didn’t go any further than that and Kageyama left without any more words exchanged between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one-shot she said, a 3000+ words fic she said.  
> I intended for this to be a simple AtsuKage YakuzaXTeacher on-shot but then it spirals into this (；▽；)  
> Well, we need more AtsuKage in this fandom anyway ( ˘ ³˘)♡  
> Comment on your thoughts down below! (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woww I'm so glad to see so many support for this~ you guys are amazing!  
> Anyway, the story got super expanded than the initial goal lol but it still wouldn't be like a full on fic like Red String.

“Kageyama! It’s been so long!”

“Sugawara-san, hello,”

Sugawara had been helping him a lot when he struggles in his studies, both high school and college, given that they were in the same course. Kageyama was immensely gratefully for the emotional support Sugawara had given him whenever he had a breakdown. Once in a while, they’d meet up for lunch whenever they’re free.

“Akaashi told me about this onigiri place and I just knew that you’d like it!”

Kageyama smiles, “Thank you very much Sugawara-san. How are you these days?”

Sugawara grins at him smugly before showing the ring on his finger, “Tadaa!”

Kageyama feel a surge of happiness and enthusiastically congrats him, “Congratulations, Sugawara-san! Sawamura-san finally propose huh?”

Sugawara giggles before he happily adjusts the ring, “Waiting for him takes too long so I went and propose him myself. So, make sure that your schedule is clear so that I could see my favourite junior there, yeah~”

Kageyama chuckles. Sugawara would always brag ever since high school that Kageyama is his favourite which evokes many protests from the others.

“I’ll definitely be there,”

Sugawara nods happily, “You could always bring a plus one. He seems to be a possessive one after all,”

Kageyama stares blankly at the grinning Sugawara who uses his phone to show the deep red kiss mark on his neck. Kageyama shrieks and covers it using his hand while Sugawara was laughing madly.

“I told him not to put it where it’s obvious, that bastard!”

Sugawara pats his shoulder in mock sympathy with the grin still on his face, “Well, just straighten your collar. Unless you want to let everyone knows you’re taken?”

He immediately straightens up his collar furiously with his face flushing, “I’ll kill him next time,”

“Oho? Next time,”

Kageyama splutters before forcing the laughing Sugawara to keep moving. Sugawara laughs though he let the topic goes when they arrive at the onigiri shop.

Onigiri Miya.

‘Huh,’

There’s a sense of foreboding in him. It’s like there’s a tiny voice in his head telling him that something about going to this shop is a bad idea. But Sugawara was looking so excited that Kageyama didn’t have the heart to voice his unease.

It must some other Miya. The name isn’t really that uncommon and what are yakuza doing with onigiri anyway? Threaten their rivals with good food?

Stepping into the shop, however, it feels like the tiny voice is shaking their head disappointingly at Kageyama’s bad decision because right in front of him is Miya, looking so natural interacting with the customers and smiling without the usual arrogance.

“There’s no way…”

“Huh? Did you say something Kageyama?”

“No fucking way,” Kageyama marches forward angrily, ignoring Sugawara’s call for him as his eyes zeroed on the man who noticed his approach and smiles innocently at him.

“Welcome to Miya Onigiri. How can—”

“Cut the crap, Miya-san,”

Miya blinks at him in confusion, “Pardon?”

Kageyama continued glaring at him, “Are you following me or something? Does your ownership extend even to my personal life too?”

Miya continues looking at him weirdly and Sugawara who catches up to him is now looking at them nervously before Miya broke into a laugh, startling Kageyama.

“Given your reaction, you must have known Atsumu, huh?”

“Huh?”

Now Kageyama is the one looking confused while the man in front of him looked amused. He removed his cap, showing black hair in contrast to the blond hair he’s used to seeing.

“…You dyed your hair?”

The man laughs, “Atsumu is the one with the dyed hair. I’m Osamu, Atsumu’s twin brother,”

“Miya-san have a twin brother?”

Osamu smiles before gesturing towards the menu, “How about you order something first? I’ll be with you shortly,”

Kageyama nodded though he kept quiet as Sugawara lists their order and drag him to their seat. A few moments later Osamu returns with the onigiris in his hand and sat in front of him. He looked at the onigiri curiously though the moment he takes a bite of it, it feels like his mouth just had a taste of heaven. He looks towards Osamu who’s laughing at his reaction.

“Well, aren’t you a cute one. How did someone like you know Atsumu anyway?”

Kageyama stops chewing while Sugawara looked at him curiously before he speaks, “Who’s Atsumu? Is he the one who left you those marks?”

Kageyama was glad he wasn’t chewing or else he would’ve to choke while Osamu’s eyes widen in interest, “Marks? Are you Atsumu’s boyfriend?”

Kageyama splutters, “No—no Miya-san isn’t my boy—boyfriend!”

Sugawara grins, “But you didn’t deny that he left you those marks,”

Kageyama groans in defeat, “Miya-san is just… I just knew him,”

Osamu has an unreadable expression on his face and Kageyama wondered how Osamu was involved in all of these. Does the yakuza really own the shop after all and Osamu is the leader of the onigiri branch in contrast to Miya’s branch of violence and harassing Kageyama?

“I didn’t catch your name, by the way. And you can just call me Osamu. It’ll be confusing to call both me and ‘Tsumu as ‘Miya-san’, right?”

Kageyama nods though Osamu’s mischievous grin reminded him strongly of Miya’s usual grin, “Kageyama Tobio. And this is my senpai, Sugawara Koushi,”

Sugawara cheerfully introduces himself and shake hands with Osamu. Osamu suddenly took out his phone and gesture for Kageyama and Sugawara to get closer. Sugawara flashes a peace sign and Kageyama looked confusedly at the camera and realizing too late that Osamu is taking a selfie. Osamu cackles as he looked at the selfie.

“Knowing ‘Tsumu, this will probably piss him off. The foods on me today so enjoy~”

Sugawara cheers though Kageyama looked at Osamu worriedly, “Is it really okay though, Osamu-san? I wouldn’t want to impose you,”

Osamu waves his hand, “It’s fine. It won’t be long now before I’ll get my reward,”

Osamu’s phone suddenly blaring with multiple notifications sounds and Osamu just grin as if saying ‘I told you so,’. Sugawara laughs and circles his arm around Kageyama’s shoulders.

“I’m so glad that your boyfriend is the brother to the owner of this shop because these onigiris are out of this world!”

“I told you he’s not—”

“I’m glad to hear that! I’ve been trying in perfecting this recipe for a while now,”

“You’re doing a great job! Akaashi’s recommendation never disappoints,”

“Oh, you know Akaashi-kun?”

Kageyama ignored the conversation when his phone received a message. He rolled his eyes. No doubt it’s Miya given that Osamu is happily ignoring his phone in favour of having an intense conversation with Sugawara regarding unusual flavour that could work with onigiris.

_‘Tobio-kunnnnnn why are you with ‘Samuuuuu’_

_‘I’m always available for you whenever you want so no need to go to ‘Samuuu’_

_‘Also tell ‘Samu to go fuck himself’_

_‘He’s ignoring my message_ (ಠ╭╮ಠ)’’

Kageyama covers his mouth to stifle his giggle at the use of emoticons. It seems so much different than his usual manner of texting that it’s kind of cute. It seems that the presence of a family member can cause different sides of people to surface. He taps on Osamu’s arm to show him the message and Osamu laughs.

“Serves him right. Last time he was here he talks so much shit just because he was in a bad mood. He’s 25 now but still sulks like a 5-year-old,”

“Last week?”

Osamu nods, “He just suddenly appear in front of the shop before it was opened and keeps eating while pouting like a child. When I asked what’s wrong, he just keeps saying that my onigiris suck so I kicked him in the face and told him to grow up,”

Kageyama remembered the bruise on Miya’s face but he dismissed it as another fight and Miya himself didn’t say anything so he doesn’t ask. He did seem to be quieter and kisses him gently.

But not gentle enough to not leave the mark.

“Osamu-san,”

Osamu looked at him and Kageyama grins before opening up his camera.

* * *

“Atsumu, if you continue to sulk, I’ll drag Kita-san here,”

Atsumu stuck his tongue out at Suna while fiddling with his phone. Neither Osamu nor Tobio are replying his message though they’ve already read the message. Those traitors. He had a split-second thought to just storm into Miya Onigiri and took Tobio away but he refrained, remembering what happened the last time he met Tobio outside of their agreed time and place.

“Kita-san is out of station so you can’t scare me, Suna,”

“That’s why video call was created,”

Video call… Maybe he could just video call Tobio? Is that within their agreement?

Before he could finish his thought, his phone rings, signalling new message and seeing that it’s from Tobio, he immediately opened it.

Only to meet a similar photo as the one Osamu sent to him through this time Tobio no longer looked confused though his face remains expressionless as he shows his middle finger to Atsumu. Osamu and another person with grey hair behind him smiling brightly with a peace sign.

Atsumu slumped in his seat loudly, surprising Suna and he groaned loudly.

“Suna… Tobio-kun is so fucking cute,”

“…I’m calling Kita-san,”

* * *

“Tobio-kun~ How could you cheat on me with my twin brother~?”

Kageyama squirms and pants as Miya’s tongue licks on his left nipple as his hand pinches the other one. Kageyama’s hand tangled on the dyed blonde hair, grabbing on something so he wouldn’t completely lose himself.

“For one—Osamu-san is—Ahh! Osamu-san has a better personality,”

Miya stops moving his tongue and hand and looked at Kageyama as his brows furrow in annoyance, “Seriously? ‘Samu? Don’t trust his innocent face! That guy’s worse than me,”

Kageyama rolled his eyes as his breath even out, “You guys have the exact same face. And Osamu-san doesn’t blackmail a high school teacher using their students,”

Miya quietens down and he hides his face on Kageyama’s stomach, nuzzling it as his arms wrap around Kageyama’s waist. After the day at the school, neither of them mentions it as they continue their routine with only gasps and moans filled, he room and Kageyama didn’t think much of it. After all, why would a yakuza leader be affected by words from a mere teacher he blackmailed?

When children did something wrong, they would react in a different way. They may lash out, lie or getting quieter than usual. To observe closely for any changes are what they are trained to do in order to see if the students are having any problem. Their way of reacting could also indicate what they are feeling on their actions, whether it’s denial, righteousness,

Or guilt.

Kageyama softly tangled his fingers on Miya’s hair. If he looked closely, he could see the slight black root of the hair. Even with image of Osamu, Kageyama finds it hard to imagine Miya with black hair.

“A long time ago, I lash out at my senpai even though they’ve been trying to help me. I was hurt, yes, but that doesn’t give me the right to treat people like crap. They understood and didn’t hold it against me but I couldn’t even apologize to them. My social skill during school was crap,” not that he was the best now but he was definitely getting better.

“It was such an easy word and yet it took me so long to say it. Once I did though, they good-naturedly laugh and said that they know that I was sorry. But that apologize isn’t just for them, it’s for me. That guilt I was carrying lessen when I apologize,”

Miya lifts his head so his eyes are visible. Looking at him like this, Kageyama finds it hard to believe that this man is older than him as well as the leader of a fearsome clan. But it seems that both of them forget that he’s just a mere human. Miya reminded him of his students who were given everything they want but, in the end, they forgot to polish their humanity.

“Miya-san, do you have something to say to me?”

Miya hides his face again though Kageyama can see his ears turning red. His words are muffled but then he lifts his head and Kageyama could see the slight blush on his face,”

“…’m sorry…”

Kageyama smiles and pats Miya’s head. Miya pouts as he switches his position so that he now lies besides Kageyama and nuzzles his neck. Kageyama’s neck seems to be Miya’s favourite spot.

“You’re really good at your job, huh. I thought that someone like you would just punch people until they learned their lessons,”

“That works too for brats like you. Unfortunately, it’s unethical for teachers to be punching students left and right,”

Miya hummed and they stay in comfortable silence for a while before Kageyama yelps when Miya’s hand moves inside his pant and rub his ass. Miya’s hands move towards the crease and Kageyama bite his lips to contain his moans.

“I like you, teach. A lot. From the moment you punch me, you’ve stolen my heart,”

“You—have a funny way of showing it, Haa—!”

Kageyama gasps as a finger traces the rim of his hole. He can feel Miya’s cock rubbing on his as another hand squeezes his ass. Kageyama moans as Miya keeps grinding on his clothed groin. Not long after, Kageyama came with a gasp though Miya keeps grinding on him until Miya gasps as he came as well. Miya’s hand moves to Kageyama’s waist as he hugs Kageyama closer.

“Tobio-kun, will you go out with me?”

Kageyama even out his breathing and gently caress Miya’s face he stopped at his cheek.

“No,” He pinches Miya’s cheeks as hard as he could and Miya’s eyes widen in surprise.

“Ow, ow, ow! Stop!”

Kageyama looked at Miya who’s rubbing on his cheek amusedly and then sighs, “You blackmail my student, then me, and pretty much harass me sexually. What makes you think I’m going out with you?”

Miya pouts and Kageyama can see his cheeks reddened a bit from the pinch. His fingers had always been his strong point as a setter and Kageyama felt proud of the bruise.

“I thought that we had a moment there… And I still haven’t penetrated you yet so…”

Kageyama moves his hand in an attempt to pinch him again though Miya immediately avoids in instinct though he falls from the bed as a result. Kageyama sits up and looks at the bewildered Miya unamused.

“Penetration or not, it’s still non-consensual given that you blackmailed me. I don’t know if yakuza have different dating ritual but this isn’t it,”

“You talk as if we’re a different species,”

“You’re a different species,”

Miya whines in protest and Kageyama let out a laugh. He checks his phone to look at the time and grabbed his shirt as he stands up to start dressing. Miya stood up as well and sat at the edge of the bed, looking at Kageyama. He seems like he wants to say something but Kageyama ignores him and move to the door once he finished dressing.

“How about a date?”

Kageyama’s hand stop at the doorknob and he looked at Miya. He had an unusually serious look on his face and Kageyama raised his eyebrows, “I thought we agree to keep our agreement and my personal life separated? It’ll be weird to be dating your ‘pet’, wouldn’t it?”

“Not as a pet. I want to go on a date with you, Kageyama Tobio,”

Kageyama crossed his arms and looked at Miya who’s looking at him unblinkingly, “You could still do whatever you want with me right here. Why do you need to go on a date with me?”

Miya walks closer to him and they never break eye contact, “I’m… Going to do it the right way. I’ll do it in your goody-two-shoes way,”

Kageyama clicks his tongue in irritation and flicks Miya’s forehead, “Who are you calling a goody-two-shoes?! Also, what kind of role model would I be to be going out with a yakuza?”

“I already have my hand down your asshole so it doesn’t really—”

Kageyama pinches Miya with both of his hand, “Shut up you bastard!!”

“Ow, ow! Why do you always resort to pinching?!”

* * *

“Tobio-chan, your phone is being really noisy right now,”

Kageyama glare at his ringing phone though he ignores it and continues eating his lunch. Oikawa is looking at him annoyedly as his phone keeps ringing.

“At least put it on silent or something! Is Tobio-chan that much of an old man that he doesn’t know how to put his phone on silent?”

Kageyama points his chopsticks at Oikawa, unperturbed, “You’re older than me, Oikawa-san,”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it! And don’t point with your saliva-coated chopsticks at me. Gross!”

Kageyama ignores him but finally checks his phone if only Oikawa would stop being so noisy.

_‘Tobio-kun’_

_‘Tobio-kunnn’_

_‘What do goody-two-shoes like to do anyway?’_

_‘Is it a museum? Or is it a library?’_

_‘Tobio-kunnn ‘Samu said I’m being annoying’_

_‘What are you doing right now anyway?’_

_‘Tobio-kunnn_ (；へ：) _’_

Kageyama took a deep breath as he looks at the 20 more messages he receives. He kind of misses the day where Miya would just send him one message just to get in his pants. Oikawa looks at his suffering face in interest.

“Who the hell manages to make Tobio-chan react this way?”

Kageyama sighs and rubbed his forehead, “Just some brat… Now that I think about it, he’s kind of like you, Oikawa-san,”

“I don’t know who you’re talking about but I have a feeling I’m being insulted right now,”

Kageyama ignores him and continues reading the message. The recent one, however, made him stop.

_‘Come to my place’_

Kageyama grits his teeth. Of course, how could he forget the man who would blackmail a sixteen-year-old kid into doing illegal things as well as forcing himself on him like that? Sure, he shows signs of guilt but it wasn’t easy to wash 25 years of asshole attitude.

“…And now you’re looking gloomy. Are you on your period, Tobio-chan?”

“Shut up, Oikawa-san,”

Oikawa sighs but didn’t push any further as Kageyama continue to frown. It might be better this way. Going out with Miya Atsumu will be much more complicated than merely giving up his body to him.

* * *

Kageyama took a deep breath before he turns the doorknob to Miya’s room.

“Miya-san, I’m here—”

Kageyama feels his jaw dropped as he looked at the interior of the room. The room was lit by the scented candles which Kageyama recognizes as lavender (he seems to be hanging out way too much with Oikawa these days). Kageyama sees the food on the dinner table which Kageyama realizes is from Miya Onigiri. Standing near it is Miya dressed in a suit.

Kageyama stayed silent for a while before the giggle escapes his mouth. Soon it turned into full-blown laughter as Miya looks at him flabbergasted.

“Wha—why are you laughing?”

Kageyama turned his eyes away from Miya as he tries to control his laughter. It slowly died down as Kageyama wiped the tears from his eyes, “You’re really not made for suits, Miya-san. With that delinquent hair and all just—”

Another giggle came out and Miya pouts as he pulls out the chair and gestures at it, “Just sit down, Tobio-kun,”

“Sure, sure,”

He was still grinning as he sat down on the chair and Miya sat down in front him, still pouting. Now that Kageyama has calmed down from his laughter, Kageyama could see that Miya is styling his hair differently, showing more of his face and Kageyama had to admit, though the hair clashes with the suit, Miya looks attractive like this. Not that he’ll ever tell him that. It’ll only inflate his ego.

“So, what kind of foreplay is this? Usually, you just went straight to the neck,”

Miya shakes his head and holds out his hand. Kageyama stares at it for a while before he slowly grabs the hand and Miya smiles gently, making Kageyama’s heart skips a beat.

“I’m Miya Atsumu. I got interested in a high school teacher who was willing to become my pet just to save his students and now I want to pursue him seriously. Nice to meet you,”

Kageyama was at a loss for words. Truthfully, he still couldn’t forgive Miya for everything, especially for what happens with Uchida. Then there was the fact that he and Miya are from two different worlds.

He simply couldn’t see where this is going.

“…I’m Kageyama Tobio. I got blackmailed by a cocky yakuza leader who’s threatening my student,”

Another thing he learned as a teacher is to give space for them to explain; to give them a second chance to redeem themselves.

* * *

“Kageyama-sensei, I’ve been hearing interesting things about you lately,”

Ono Kazuma was a fellow teacher in the History department as him. Kageyama wasn’t the best when it comes to academics, which is why he chooses physical education as his major. Though ever since his injury, he started to make use of his exceptional memorizing skills for things other than volleyball. As a result, History had become one of his best and thus, he chooses it as his minor. Ono, ever since Kageyama arrives at the school seems to have an intense dislike on him. Oikawa shrugs it off, saying that Ono have the same animosity towards him too and that he’s just simply bitter towards good-looking teachers.

“Though it’s not like you’re that good-looking, Tobio-chan. Ono needs to wear glasses. But that would definitely make his face uglier than he is now,” Oikawa had said once and Kageyama was tempted to point out that Oikawa is wearing glasses too though he kept quiet and let Oikawa ramble on.

With the new rumours circulating, Ono seems very eager to start a conversation with Kageyama when usually he would just ignore Kageyama’s existence with the occasional nasty glare towards him.

Kageyama feigned ignorance, “I’m sorry, I wasn’t aware of any rumours about me,” he wasn’t completely lying. He still doesn’t know the full version of the rumours, only snippets of it.

“Well, I heard that Kageyama-sensei had been involved with the yakuza. I sure hope that it wasn’t our Kageyama-sensei but there aren’t any other Kageyama with a face fitted to be among the yakuza,”

Kageyama tilts his head, “Are there certain physical requirements to be a yakuza?”

He thinks of Kita; Miya’s advisor with a gentle demeanour and soft face. He was sure that no one would think of him as the advisor to the yakuza’s leader as well as the only one that is able to make Miya cower in fear (even if Kageyama had only seen him through the occasional video call, he was still able to exude his aura to Miya).

Ono frowns at him, “I’m just saying that we don’t need newbie teacher to sully the name of our school. I don’t know how true the rumours are the parents won’t be happy to hear that their children’s teacher spread his legs easily for the yakuza,”

Kageyama’s blood ran cold as he grits his teeth to contain his anger, “Pardon?”

“Ah, I don’t know what you hear Ono-sensei but there’s no way that emotionally constipated Kageyama-sensei here would do that~ He’s turning 24 and he still hasn’t had any partner yet,”

Kageyama looked behind him. Oikawa is smiling at them with his easy but fake smile before he put his hand on Kageyama’s shoulders and shove him away, “Now, we need to prepare the kids for the upcoming tournaments. Surely, we wouldn’t want to sully the school’s name by losing, right? Bye!”

Ono is sending dirty glances at them and Kageyama was tempted to shove his middle finger to Ono’s face though he reminds himself that he’s in school. Once they walk further away, Oikawa let out a sigh and turned Kageyama to face him.

“Seriously Tobio-chan, I’m getting tired of taking care of you. You should stand up for yourself and tell them that you’re not involved with any of those nasty rumours,”

“It’s just rumour, Oikawa-san. And everyone else seems to be treating me normally so I don’t worry much about it,”

“You’re always like this ever since middle school. There are all sorts of rumours about you and you still focused on volleyball only,” Oikawa grumbles.

“There were rumours about me?”

“…I seriously want to throw you out of the window now,”

Kageyama shrugs, “You’ve been saying that but never act on it,”

He ignores Oikawa’s cry of denial and checks his phone. Miya is sending him a picture of another random cat he found on the street. Kageyama smiles. Ever since Kageyama show his slight interest on the stray cat that appears on the window, Miya had made it his goal to send Kageyama every picture of random animal he founds randomly.

It’s kind of sweet.

“Who’s that? Did I just lied to Ono-sensei since Tobio now have a partner~?”

Kageyama immediately closes his phone and glared at Oikawa, “He’s not my partner. He’s just an… acquaintance,”

“An acquaintance. Sure. Is this that guy with the hat that’s in front of the school that one time? You guys seem close”

“Hah? In what way do we look close?”

Oikawa shrugs, “Just a feeling. Also, you didn’t deny it so I’m right, huh? Though you do look pissed off that time,”

Kageyama groans, “He’s just a brat I’m kind of teaching right now. His hobbies include harassing me and spam the chats,”

“Sounds like a keeper,”

Another cat picture arrives though this time with a caption on it.

“ _Tobio-kunnn this cat looks like you! He’s so cute!_ ฅ/ᐠ. ̫ .ᐟ\ฅ’

The cat in the picture has black fur and blue eyes and it seems to be angrily scratching at the camera. Another picture appears, this time of Miya’s arm with scratches on them with ‘(TдT)’ as the caption. Kageyama let out a small smile.

“Maybe,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AtsuKage fans are like introverts who only came out for out, make some noises and then disappear again.  
> But boy am I glad to ship them~


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, sorry if the progress seems rushed. In the first place it was supposed to be a one-shot but then I quadrupled the targeted word counts lmao ಥ◡ಥ  
> Anyway AtsuKage stan, stay shipping (｡･ω･｡)v

~~~~Kageyama had heard Oikawa bragged about going on multiple dates. He would usually just pretend to listen as his mind repeats the volleyball tournament he watches last night and nods every once in a while. Over time, Oikawa finally caught on him and sadly his trick now no longer works as he listens to Oikawa giving details, he didn’t care about people he didn’t know.

But thanks to that, Kageyama can definitely say that this is a date.

“Well, don’t hold back. Eat up, Tobio-kun!”

Kageyama sigh as he ignores the treats in front of him and swirls the straw in his milkshake, “What’s your end goal here, Miya-san?”

Miya starts playing with his cake as if he’s nervous, “Well, I ask ‘Samu about these kinds of things and he said since I ‘fucked up’, I need to start by going on a date as a friend,”

“Osamu-san?”

Miya drops his fork on the plate and pouts, “Why do you call him by his first name and yet I’m still ‘Miya-san’? I met you first,”

“It’ll be weird to call both of you as ‘Miya-san’. Also, Osamu-san said that it’ll piss you off so how could I pass up the chance?” Kageyama took a sip of his milkshakes loudly and internally relish on Miya’s annoyed face as he stabbed the cake and muttering curses under his breath.

“Speaking of which, is Osamu-san not involved with your family business?”

“We’re on a date and you still want to talk about ‘Samu?! What about me?”

“I don’t see Osamu-san as much as I see you,”

Miya seems to perk up at this and grins happily at Kageyama. The word ‘cute’ appears for a bit in Kageyama’s mind before he dismisses it.

“Well, I’m already taking our old man’s place as the leader so ‘Samu was free to do whatever he wants. And it’s not like I’m that opposed to being the leader so it all works out,”

“I see… I guess since you were practically raised into that life that’s why you never see what’s wrong with your action, huh?”

Miya stiffens at this and he seems to glare a little at Kageyama which Kageyama returns, “Are we still talking about that? It’s been months already,”

“That’s how our—whatever relationship this is starts. I don’t think it’s that easy to forget,”

Miya huffed in annoyance, “When Riku-kun finishes his errands, I intend to let him go. It’s not like I’d chained him down to my clan forever,”

“…”

He immediately shudders at Kageyama’s glare, “I know! I know! It still wasn’t right for me to do that to him!”

“You’re damn right it wasn’t! Once you went down that kind of path, it wasn’t easy to get out of it. You live your whole life in the world of violence but Uchida still has a lot more to see in this world,”

Miya scratches his cheek sheepishly, “Well, violence isn’t the only thing we do…”

“You literally pinned me down to the ground the first time violently the first time we met,”

“In my defence, you punched me first,”

“Are we really doing this?”

Miya quietens down before he takes a deep breath and suddenly slap both of his cheeks with his hands, surprising Kageyama as well as few other customers around them.

“You’re right,”

Kageyama stares at him incredulously and he blushes a little when some people looking at them in interest. Miya doesn’t seem to notice this as he continues, “I’m not good at this kind of things but I want to make it right with you Tobio-kun so I—I’m sorry,”

Miya bows his head and Kageyama could hear the little ‘wow’ and ‘ooh’ around him and his face reddens even more, “I got it! I got it! Just lift your head, please,”

Miya lifts his head and Kageyama sighs. He knows that redemption isn’t something that happens quickly and it’s easy enough to relapse but at least it seems that Miya is trying really hard to make it right. It warms his heart to see the effort he puts for Kageyama.

“I know you’re trying and though it’s hard for me to forget what you did; I couldn’t ignore the effort you’re making. The whole reason I agree on this date is that because I do want to give you a chance,”

Miya’s eyes sparkle at this and he smiles, “Tobio-kun… Thank you,”

Huh.

His heart seems to be acting strange all of a sudden.

Kageyama put a hand to his chest. It beats as fast as when he played volleyball even though he barely did any exercise. He can feel his face flushing but that must be because of the people’s stare, right?

“I—I need to use the restroom!”

Miya looks at Kageyama’s retreating form in bewilderment though Kageyama’s flushed face was really cute that he wished he had captured in with his phone. He took out his phone and look at the picture Kageyama sent him. Honestly, at this point, anything Kageyama did would look cute to him. Though at first, he was merely interested in him physically as well as his fiery attitude made him wanted to make Kageyama his.

But his goody-two-shoes attitude ruins the plan.

Now he just wants his heart.

“Ahh he’s really too damn cute,” Miya smiles as he continues eating his cake.

* * *

Kageyama is taking too long.

He had already finished two pieces of cake and yet Kageyama still hasn’t returned. A part of him thinks that Kageyama might be ditching on their date though, given the stubborn man’s attitude, it’s very unlikely.

In fact, Kageyama ditching the date might be the best-case scenario.

The notification sound alerts him though he deflates when he saw that it was from Suna. The message, however, made his blood ran cold.

_‘Kageyama’s information was leaked. Be careful,’_

Tobio.

Tobio.

“Tobio,”

He immediately stood up from his seat and went to the restroom. Kageyama wasn’t there and Miya can feel his heart pounding loudly. He looks around and saw the back door and immediately open it. Kageyama must have gone through it when he was distracted and he curses himself for it. He wishes with all his heart that Kageyama merely ditches him. That he got sick of Miya and decided to go back home.

“Tobio—!”

“Eh?”

Kageyama took a breath and look at Miya who’s panting, “Oh, Miya-san,”

All around Kageyama are the people Suna describes. They didn’t bring any weapons though which shows how much they underestimate the task and more importantly, underestimating Kageyama.

“What the fuck?”

Kageyama shrugs, “They tried to take me somewhere and said some insulting words so I took care of it. Plus, they didn’t have any weapons and there’s no one around so I don’t have to play it safe,”

Miya still looks bewildered as he moves closer to Kageyama, “Play it safe—Tobio-kun you can fight?!”

“Well, once I stopped playing volleyball, I kind of got dragged into a bad crowd for a while. I was always told to have a scary face so they always thought I was picking a fight with them. I had to learn to fight so that I wouldn’t be beaten. It took a while for me to finally escape from those crowds but it did help me learn to fight a bit,”

Miya smiles softly, “A bit, huh? Your punch was really strong though, you delinquent teacher. I thought that I would have to save you like a damsel in distress. I guess you weren’t such a goody-two-shoes after all,”

“I never was,”

Miya laughs and holds Kageyama’s hands. The knuckles are red from all the punching and Miya gently rubs it. Kageyama is looking at him with his sharp blue eyes and Miya was tempted to kiss his soft lips.

“…Can I kiss you, Tobio?”

Tobio widens his eyes in surprise and his words got caught in his throat. Miya never cares to ask permission before kissing. He hesitates for a while though looking at Miya who is patiently waiting for his answer, Kageyama nods shyly.

It wasn’t their first kiss, and compared to the previous kiss, this kiss was much more innocent.

But this kiss made Kageyama’s heart flutters the most.

* * *

“So, listen to this, Tobio-kun. Like, I did everything he asks for but he still lectures me for 2 hours. 2 hours! It sucks!”

Kageyama remains quiet as he listens to the rant of the man who’s cuddling Kageyama in his arms. Kageyama was so used to the sexual advance that the innocent cuddling is still making him feeling awkward at times even though they’ve been hanging out without any sexual activities between them.

“Aren’t you his boss though?”

Miya grumbles and rubs his face near Kageyama’s neck, making him tense, “Sure, but Kita-san is my advisor so I have to listen to him. Also…”

Miya pouts, “Kita-san is scary…”

Kageyama looks at Miya in surprise before he let out a laugh, startling Miya who looked at him in awe.

“Miya-san, you’re a yakuza boss and you’re scared of your advisor? That’s a surprisingly cute side for an _oyabun_ ,”

Kageyama’s laugh stopped when Miya suddenly carries him and throw themselves together on the bed. Before he could say anything, Miya brought Kageyama’s face to his chest as Miya hugs him tightly, rendering Kageyama speechless.

“You can’t just laugh at me like that Tobio-kun, that’s unfair. As punishment, you need to help me sleep since I didn’t get much yesterday,”

“Miya-san, I—”

“Shh, it’s the weekend tomorrow anyway so stop being such a goody-two-shoes, sensei,”

Kageyama can feel himself blushing as Miya tighten his hug on him. It wasn’t long before Miya-san was snoring softly and Kageyama found himself being lulled to sleep by his soft breathing.

When he woke up, he was greeted by Miya looking at him softly with his brown eyes. The soft look in his eyes has such a jarring different to the usual leering look that Kageyama couldn’t help but blush.

“Good morning, teach,”

On reflex, Kageyama pushes Miya’s face away roughly that he can hear a cracking sound, though Kageyama doesn’t care.

“That hurts, Tobio-kun! Be gentler!”

“Shut up!”

Miya rubs his jaw and looks at Kageyama who’s blushing at avoiding his eyes. Miya smirks, “My tongue has literally been in and out of your throat and yet you’re being shy about cuddling? How cute,”

“Shut up!” the blushes on his face only make Miya laughs even more as he places a kiss on Kageyama’s forehead, making him blush even harder.

“Stop that. Go back to being your creepy self,”

Miya pouts, “I’m trying to be a romantic here,”

“Three out of ten. Would not recommend,”

“But it’s not zero?”

Kageyama retaliates by pinching his cheeks, making the man laughs harder. He stopped when Miya’s hand reaches his and hold it gently in his hand. He’s gently caressing Kageyama’s hand and Kageyama can feel the calluses on his fingers.

“The day we met, I’m not lying, ya know? I really do wish I had a teacher like you,”

Kageyama stays quiet. The moment feels so intimate to him even when they are fully clothes along with the innocent caresses.

“My teacher doesn’t really care what I do. Given my background, they just let me do whatever I want but now that I think about it, perhaps during that time I wish at least one of them would reach out to me and tell me that I could choose another path,”

Kageyama frowns, “You don’t want to become the oyabun?”

“Nah, I don’t really mind but I did have a dream of becoming a professional volleyball player. I thought that Osamu could replace me as the oyabun but I never knew that Osamu already had a dream, even earlier than me. There’s no way I could take that from him,”

Kageyama nods, “His onigiri is really delicious. He chooses a great dream,”

Miya laughs which makes Kageyama smile slightly, “I wanted to be a professional volleyball player too. But when I got injured, I knew that there’s no way I will be able to achieve that dream. My family and friends; if it wasn’t because of them, I would have gone down a different path. I told you, right? That I went with the bad crowd for a while?”

Miya nods though he kept quiet and Kageyama continues, “But even if it’s for a while, those guys I hang out with was my friends. And unlike me, they have no one to support them. That’s why I choose to be a teacher. I want to be that ‘someone’ and help them,”

Miya look at him in amazement and smiles fondly, “You’re amazing, Tobio,”

“You choose your brother’s dreams over yours though. That’s pretty amazing as well,”

“Well, I still think I’ll look good in the National Team uniform,”

Kageyama giggles, “It’ll be pretty cool, huh, being a volleyball player? We seem to have that in common,”

Miya grew closer and place a soft kiss on Kageyama’s nose before nuzzling his face in Kageyama’s neck, “Then, somewhere out there, there must be a universe where we play volleyball against each other, huh? Or maybe we’ll be together in the same team,”

Kageyama circles his arm around Miya and places a kiss on his head, thinking of the possibilities. The day he found out he’ll never achieve his dream was the day his heart broke and he falls into a deep depression. For the longest time, he wasn’t able to accept the reality and locked himself in his room, making his family worried.

If his path had been different, would he have met Miya? Would Uchida have remained trapped without any help? Or perhaps Miya too would choose another path and they might or might not meet each other.

“Atsumu-san…”

Atsumu looked up to him, his eyes widen in shock when his name dropped from Kageyama’s mouth. Kageyama smiles and leans down to place a kiss on Atsumu’s lips. His mouth gapes slightly and Kageyama uses the chance to slip his tongue inside. For the first time, Kageyama dominates their kiss as Atsumu lets Kageyama’s tongue roam his mouth before they separated. Atsumu is looking at him with lidded eyes,

“Tobio…”

When Atsumu captures his mouth for another kiss, they are equally fighting for dominance even when Atsumu switches his position so that he’s now on top of Kageyama with his hands on the side of Kageyama’s head to support his weight. Atsumu breaks the kiss and presses his forehead on the top of Kageyama’s head.

“May I?”

Kageyama giggles at his display of politeness, “Asking for permission now? That never stops you before,”

Atsumu blushes and Kageyama giggles at the rare display of cuteness. He wrapped his hand around Atsumu’s neck and bring them closer to each other. His hand moves to Atsumu’s shirt and starts unbuttoning them.

“Be gentle,”

The soft kiss on his lips was all the reassurance he needs.

* * *

Kageyama had no expectation for his first time. In the first place, Kageyama never really thought much about his love life. Once he graduated, he decided to devote his life to helping his students and romance could come later or never.

But being in Atsumu’s arms right now feels so right. He’s gentle, so much different from when they first met and Kageyama was glad to be with him.

He looked at the sleeping man. His face when devoid of the usual smirk and smugness looked innocent. From the start, Kageyama had known that Atsumu was a handsome man but his cockiness and the negative first impression Kageyama had on him easily overshadows his pretty face. Searching for his phone, Kageyama took a picture of Atsumu and giggles at the slight drool coming out from his mouth.

Kageyama gently pinches that pretty face until the closed eyes opened in surprise and he smiles, “I need to get used to the pinching, do I,”

“I don’t know what kind of fight yakuza did but I’m sure pinching isn’t the worst of it,”

Atsumu chuckles, “Yeah, it wasn’t,”

Atsumu kisses his forehead and sits up. Kageyama groans when he tried to sit up and gives up, resorting to hugging Atsumu waist and nuzzles on his back.

“Atsumu-sannn this is your fault. You need to take care of me today as punishment,”

Atsumu laughs and fondly caresses Kageyama’s hair, “Come on sensei. Just because it’s the weekend doesn’t mean that you can laze around,”

“I don’t want to hear that from the one who wrecks my hip,”

Atsumu splutters, “I—I try to do it gently! You were moaning really sexily so I thought—”

Kageyama grabbed a pillow and throw it to Atsumu’s face, stopping his rambling, “I don’t need a recap. And you did, you did very gently,”

“I like it,”

Atsumu gasps and suddenly Kageyama was enveloped in a hug which makes Kageyama flinch as the pain from his hips shot up.

“Ouch! Atsumu-san!”

“Tobiooo that was so cute! And you like it! I’m so glad you like it!”

“It still stings you bastard!”

Kageyama shoved his face away but as Atsumu fell out of the bed, Kageyama was dragged along as Atsumu’s hand are still around Kageyana’s waist. They both fell to the floor with Kageyama on top of Atsumu, both groaning from the pain.

“…your violent side is cute too,”

Kageyama giggles and plant a kiss on Atsumu’s mouth which was returned eagerly. Their tongue met and Kageyama could feel Atsumu’s hands on his body moving lower as Kageyama bury his hands in Atsumu’s hair.

“God, I really wish to have a different job,”

Kageyama immediately stood up and regrets it, his hip is still in pain and looked at Suna sheepishly. This feels like a déjà vu and he genuinely feel bad for Suna who looks traumatized and is covering his face. Atsumu, however, grins proudly as he kept his hand on Kageyama’s waist.

“Hey, Suna! What’s up?”

“Hopefully not your bare ass. For fuck sake wear something already!”

“Tobio-kun’s hip is still hurting so I can’t really rush~”

Suna sighs in exasperation as Kageyama roughly pinch Atsumu’s nose making the man under him wail in pain.

“Ow, ow! The nose thing is new but it still hurts Tobio-kun!”

“Good!”

“I’m going out now but when I come back you better be dressed!”

Suna slammed the door behind him and Kageyama sighs as he slumps on Atsumu’s chest. Atsumu chuckles and Kageyama yelps when he was suddenly carried bridal style by Atsumu and was dropped to their bed. Atsumu presses a light kiss on Kageyama’s lip before he walks to the closet.

“I’ll bring breakfast to you later. For now, I wouldn’t want Suna to complain to Kita-san again. Just rest and let those hip heal~”

Kageyama smiles as he lied back, “You just want it to heal so that you can ruin it again,”

Atsumu chuckles as he opened the door, “See you later. Love you,”

Atsumu left and Kageyama stares at the door in shock.

It’s the first time he heard the word ‘love’ coming from Atsumu’s mouth and he seems to be doing it unconsciously. Hiding his face in a blanket, he curls up and groans to the pillow. He’s pretty sure if he looked at the mirror now, his face would be as red as a strawberry.

“Damn it Atsumu…”

His heart is racing so fast right now.

* * *

“Sensei! Good morning!”

Kageyama looked at them suspiciously. They would greet him often but never this enthusiastically. Their grinning face reminded him of that one time they painted the gym colourfully. It was funny at first but cleaning it was such a pain.

“What did you guys do?”

They laugh, too cheerfully and Kageyama squints his eyes suspiciously. Did they paint the Teacher’s Room this time or something? Before he could ask more the bell rings and they all cheerfully wave goodbye at him. As Kageyama move towards the Teacher’s Room in anticipation of a prank however he was stopped by a hand clenching his shirt.

“Uchida? What’s up? You should be in class now, homeroom is about to start,”

Uchida was panting as if he’s sprinting and he looked at Kageyama in fear, “Sensei! You—That guy—And you—”

“Woah, calm down, I couldn’t understand you, Uchida,”

Before Uchida could continue, the door to the Teacher’s Room slides opens abruptly, surprising both Kageyama and Uchida as Oikawa look at Kageyama with wide eyes before pointing at him.

“You! Tobio!”

“Me?”

Oikawa nods before he fumbles with his phone and opened what seems to be the school’s website. More accurately, the school’s gossip website.

“Oikawa-san, you’re a bit too old to be involved with the website for students,”

“Shut up! I don’t want to hear that from someone who’s the top talk of the website!”

“Huh?”

Kageyama looked at the post who seems to be blowing up as the number of likes and comments keeps going up.

It was an image of him and Atsumu when they were on a date after Kageyama defeat the thugs. He and Atsumu are standing holding hands, their face close to each other as they were surrounded by unconscious body. If the camera was less shaky it might have looked like some sort of art.

“Huh,”

“Don’t ‘huh’ me! This guy is Miya Atsumu, isn’t he? What are you doing with him?!”

“That’s—That’s what I want to talk about! Sensei are you okay?! He really did something to you last time, didn’t he?! God, I’m so sorry—”

“Wait, last time?!”

“Um, you’re going to disturb everyone around here…”

But Kageyama’s warning was ignored as Oikawa and Uchida keep speaking loudly and it attracts the attention of the nearby students and staffs. He sees Ono from the distance and sighs as the man rush towards them.

“Kageyama-sensei I was right! What are you doing with the yakuza huh?! Are you really trying to tarnish our school reputation by fucking with one of them?!”

Oikawa gasped, “Ono-sensei we’re still at school!”

Kageyama groans. Everyone is looking at him in anticipation now and he casually opened up his phone as Oikawa and Uchida looked at him nervously while Ono is glaring at him. He shoved the screen to Ono’s face once he found the picture of sleeping Atsumu and grins.

“That yakuza is my boyfriend,”

* * *

Some rkgk OMAKE

Oikawa-san who pretends he doesn't care but everyone knew he cares about Tobio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap~  
> I'm so happy that this fanfic could help feed fellow AtsuKage stan~ Every crumb count.  
> Also, enjoy my shitty doodle lol. I might be drawing and writing more atsukage soon but right now I want to focus on OiKage multiple chapters first.  
> I love AtsuKage so this fic and the ship is kind of comfort for me. They're so underrated www  
> See ya!

**Author's Note:**

> A short one-shot she said, a 3000+ words fic she said.  
> I intended for this to be a simple AtsuKage YakuzaXTeacher on-shot but then it spirals into this (；▽；)  
> Well, we need more AtsuKage in this fandom anyway ( ˘ ³˘)♡  
> Comment on your thoughts down below! (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)


End file.
